Jia Xu
가후 - 김환진 Jia Xu is Lu Bu Forces. Friends *Cao Ren *Jia Chong *Dian Wei *Hisahide Matsunaga *Guo Huai *Wang Yi *Lu Bu *Chen Gong Quote *예, 계획을 세울게요, 교활했어요, 정교한것은 과장된거죠. *はい、計画を立てます, 何か狡猾な, 精巧な, 度を超して. *(When hired by Lu Bu, while coming up with a plan to get revenge on Zhao Yun, Xiao Qiao, Taishi Ci, Kasumi, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Marie Rose, Miyo (Warriors Orochi 4) with the other villains name is Cao Ren, Hisahide Matsunaga, Jia Chong, Guo Huai, Wang Yi, Dian Wei) Yes, set a plan, Something Cunning, elaborate, over the top! (Warriors Orochi 4) Controls *Jia Xu is affiliated with the chain and sickle in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Does a low swinging slash and follows up with a flaming upwards slash. *Musou - Phantom Fire (分身火旋撃): Circle: Does a backwards crouching somersault and creates several clones of himself. He and his clones send forth their sickles to create flaming whirlwinds. Used in Warriors Orochi 3 and Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Alternate Musou - Shadow Strike (火影): R1 + Circle: Wraps his chain around his opponent's neck to pull them off balance and bring them closer; proceeds to do a few dashing slashes once they are in range. Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Tri: Hacks through enemy ranks. *Square, Tri: Launches sickle upward and drives it into the ground before dragging it back. *Square, Square, Tri: Does a rotating kick sideways on the right. *Square, Square, Square, Tri: Hurls sickle around the user like a boomerang. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri: Flails weapon above in a circular motion for a few times. *X, Tri: Pierces sickle into the earth, causing fissures to rise up. *R1: Ties the enemy in place, then unleashes a series of slashes. *X, R1 (Ultimate only): *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Tri, Tri: Drags several foes into the air and hits them with multiple crisscross slashes, ending the attack with a full swing from upper left to lower right before landing. *Aerial Musou - Shadowblink (瞬影): X, Circle: Warps into the ground and surprises nearby opponents with a swift slash that blows them back. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. *Awakening Musou: Slashes horizontally from left to right several times. The attack ends with a sharp strike on the ground, causing the impact to emit a sudden burst around the vicinity. During the extension of the attack, Jia Xu repeatedly does short dashes before slicing opponents twice in a crosswise manner. Gallery 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - 바이러스 제거.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - 블루스크린 제거.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - Anti-Freeze Screen.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - 에러 제거.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - 오류 제거.jpg 20180702 아레스의 천칭, 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 - 가후 (여포군) - 메모리 정리.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 가후 (여포군) - Anti-404 Not Found, Nound Fot.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Heat Down.jpg Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - EX Attack 1.jpg|EX Attack 1 Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - EX Attack 2.jpg|EX Attack 2 Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Musou Attack.jpg|Musou Attack Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Alternate Musou.jpg.jpg|Alternate Musou Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Aerial Musou.jpg.jpg|Aerial Musou Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Awakening Musou.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Awakening Musou - Crashless.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Awakening Musou - No Qook Internet, No User Inactive, No IPTIME Internet - Ares no Tenbin.jpg|Awakening Musou 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - 바이러스 제거, 장염 예방.jpg.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Anti-Virus.jpg.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Anti-Lolicon.jpg.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - No Blue Screen.jpg.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - Memory Cleaning.jpg.jpg 20180702 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 2018년 3월 16일 플레이스테이션 4 - 가후 (여포군) - No Permisson Error.jpg.jpg Image:20180702 Warriors Orochi 4 - Curse of the Demon Snake - Jia Xu defeated by Zhen Ji.jpg.jpg|Jia Xu defeated by Zhen Ji In Chapter 3 Image:2018 March 16th Games - Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Chapter 3 - Birds will flight - Laegrinna, Zhao Yun, Kasumi 20191101.png|Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - 2018 March 16th Games - Chapter 3 - Bird will flight Category:Villains Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in Warriors Orochi 4